Night At The Museum
by Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart
Summary: There are three little cupids that live in the National Museum. Shane is the middle cupid.  Miley is the fairy stuck in a glass jar everyday, staring out at the playfull cupid.  One day the glass breaks. Shiley!Moe!Joley!Jiley!Joe


_**Night At The Museum**_

I sighed as I watched him float around and sing. I couldn't help but blush as he flew by on his little wings with his bow and arrow, looking for targets. His brothers kept their toga's on, but he seemed to have a penchant for leaving his at their podium. Sometimes I wished he would just stop fluttering about with his bow and arrow, making the other exhibits fall in love with each other for the night, and talk to me.

When we first started coming to life I'd siit in my jar and watch him; he looked like a baby then; but he had changed in the long months of night; almost a year now. Now he didn't look like a baby, he looked like a man, a very good looking man. His stoney features had matured and his baby fat had seemed to melt away uuntil he looked like a well matured man of his late teens or early twenties.

I'd changed too. I had started out as a young girl-like fairy. But, I'd aged as well, now I was a teenaged fairy. But, that still didn't get him to notice me. He noticed all the other fairies, he talked to them, he flirted with them. But, never me. He never looked at me more than a glance, he never spoke to me like he did the other female exhibits, he never gave me one of his heart-stuttering smiles.

"Why don't you just talk to him already?" Iridessa rolled her eyes and I sighed, watching him shoot two others.

"Because he's not interested." I muttered back, sitting down and fluttering my wings. "Just because he's a cupid doesn't mean he loves." I sighed and watched him floa by, singing a little long song as he looked for his next targets. "Look at him, he only knows how to make others love, he doesn't feel. He doesn't know how to."

"Then why don't you teach him?" Iridessa shot back and it was my turn to role my eyes.

"From in here?" I scoffed, knocking on the side of my jar. "You guys can at least get out." I sighed again. All the other fairies were in a fairy garden and they could get out. But, I was in a singular jar on a tall pedestal with no door or opening at all. I could only ever talk to the others when they came to my jar. It didn't happen as often as I liked, but I couldn't very well force them. "I'd rather they just get rid of the stupid tablet... Inanimate objects can't feel."

"Another way to see it is that inanimate objects can't feel; they can't feel love. We should be lucky that we can." Iridessa mused and I frowned and shook my head.

"They also can't feel heartbreak; don't know what it's like to have their heart ripped out and stomped on by someone who doesn't even know they exist." I sighed sadly as I watched him flit by amd check out another fairy. Another fairy. Always another fairy, but never me. "Go, Des, have fun until the sun comes up; I'll be fine." I dismissed her lightly with a small, forced, smile.

_**NATM**_

"Dude!" My brother; Cupid #1, muttered appreciatively. My two brothers usually stayed nearer to our podium then me; I liked to go out, see adventure, create love for a night. Fly past that one little jar with thatone captive little fairy in it. "Check her _out_." I turned mid-air to see where he was looking. Jason was looking at that one little fairy. The one I'd fly past as many times as possible in one night, the one I'd sit and watch when she talked to the other fairies, the one with the dark chestnut hair and light caramel complexion.

I'd talked to one of the other fairies once; her name was Miley. I don't know why sshe was the only in that jar; why she was the one that was singled out anf forced into solitude. Stuck in that jar, she couldn't ever escape, I hated seeing her like that.

"Don't be an ass, man." I shook my head and averted my eyes before she could catch me watching.

"Whatever, man, the sun is almost up, better get back to the podium." Jason said and I sighed, sending the sweet-looking fairy one last look before I followed him.

"Hey, Shane." My other brother, Cupid #3, Nate, greeted when I got back to our podium; I still had a nice view of Miley.

"'Sup." I nodded, getting in position in between them and settling my eyes on her just before I felt the suns effects wash over me and I solidified.

_**NATM**_

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Nate shook his head when I let out a sad sigh when we unfroze at nightfall.

"Whatever, man." I muttered, stretching my stiff, stone limbs. An entire day of not moving made me very stiff. Waking up to a sight of Miley also made me stiff for another reason as well.

"Oh, give me that." Jason rolled his eyes when I checked my bow and arrows. I wish I could shoot Miley with one of my arrows, but I would never want to fore her to love me.

"Hey!" I protested when he snatched it out of m hands and shot the arrow with Cupid precision at Miley, smashing throuh the glass surrounding her. "Dude..." Was all I could mutter as Miley looked up in shock. Everyone in the museum stopped and stared. Miley slowly bent down and picked up the arrow and looked around. Nate shoved my bow back into my hands just before her eyes landed on me. One of her fairy friends said something to her and she blushed, then she hovered slightly on her delicate little fairy wings before darting around her; her excited, innocent giggles filling the museum, which seemed to be the on switch for everyone to start getting on with their night again.

"Go get her, Man." Jason urged me as I stayed where I was and followed her with my eyes. He pushed me and I stumbled a little before I caught myself mid-air and looked up to see if she'd seen me fall. I blushed when I caught her eyes on me again and she blushed again as well before she looked away shyly. I started to fly towards her, now was my chance, the first chance I'd gotten to actually talk to her without the glass in the way. But, Miley changed her directioin of flight and went back to her podium, now littered with glass shards.

"I think this is yours." I spun around, she sure could fly fast. Miley was hovering in front of me with my arrow that Nate had shot.

"Thanks." I grinned a little as I took it and settled it back in my quiver.

"Thank-you for setting me free." Miley smiled and I smiled as well.

"Oh, well, actually-" I stopped talking when she fluttered forward and kissed my cheek softly. "Okay." I was suddenly starting to regret losing my toga. Everyone usually thought that I just left it at the podium to show off to the female exhibits. Truth was it had started out that way, but I'd actually lost it a few weeks ago and hadn't been able to find it. "Uh... Wanna go flying with me?" I asked nervously. I don't remember ever being nervous before.

"Sure." Miley agreed and I tentatively held her hand as we started flying. I took her all through our wing of the museum, pointing out everything she hadn't been able to see stuck in that jar for all those months.

"Shane!" Nate came to get me this time.

"Miley!" At the same time as one of Miley's fairy friends, just as we were nearing our area.

"I guess I'll see you again tonight?" I asked hopefully. Now that I'd actually been able t spend time with her I didn't ever want it to end.

"Hopefully." Miley blushed. "If they don't fix the glass or something."

"If they do I'll break it again for you." I offered and she smiled.

"See you tonight, Shane." Miley leaned forward and kissed my lips ever so softly before she fluttered her way back to her podium and Nate dragged me back ours.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little one-shot I wrote in about twenty minutes, waiting for Shrek the 3rd to start tonight.<br>Okay, in this universe, the tablet that makes them all come alive never went back to New York, so they all obviously keep coming back every night at the National museum in DC.**

**Also; I'm still working on the other two stories, have no fear. The last chapter of Family Bites is about half way done; I'm doing a little segment of the chapter in each of the kids point of views and I just finished J.C, so I onl have Hannah and Nicky left.  
>And the next chapter of Avis Cyrus brings forth new people and conflicts at the farm.<strong>

**Please review; they make me happy :)**

**XOXO  
>Miley-Girl<strong>


End file.
